CongratulationsIt's A Pureblood
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Maya is one of the long list of girls on Daco's list; Yet she's the only girl on the list having baby Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story called " Congratulations It's Pureblood ! ". **

**Disclaimer : obviously I do not own Harry Potter as my name is not or Warnerbros. **

**This does contain other couple pairings so be warned if you do not like them, they may start but change !**

**Anyway on with the story :D**

Maya Noel stared back into the Girl's dormitory. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the room waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Anxiousness was written on the two girl's faces.

Maya was sorted into Gryffindor in her first year. From then she made a few friends in both her houses and others. She made average grades, and simply was one of the crowd. It was fourth year, and her best friend Claire from Hufflepuff had convinced her to sneak into a Slytherin party.

The party was held back on February, One month ago. Maya enjoyed herself and even caught the eye of one Draco Malfoy. Of course she was only one of ten girls he'd be with that week. She'd be a one time thing, and after that He'd forget about her like he did all the others.

She wasn't different than any other girl on his list.

Yet now she was. Her puffed red eyes came back into the room and plopped down on the bed besides her friends who wrapped their arms around her.

Hermione always was one to notice habits of others. When she pointed out differences in Maya's mood and health, she immediately confronted her. The symptoms resembled it and they hoped to be proven wrong. Yet they were not.

" I'm so sorry " Ginny muttered. Maya wiped up the tears that were falling off her face. Maya was a pureblood, but her family was like the Weasleys in the way it didn't matter what their blood status was. She had spent her whole life growing up with them.

" We should tell the boys "Hermione said. She pulled back Maya's hair. " and your parents ". They did just that.

" I'm going to kill him ! " Ron screamed. Hermione rolled her eyes and told him to settle down. Harry looked as livid as his friend, but didn't say anything. He shook his head.

" That'll make two funerals" Maya muttered. " Because one my parent's find out I'm having a baby at fifteen they'll kill me ".

Ginny looked confused for a second. " You're fifteen ? ".

" not yet " Harry explained. " Her birthday is tomorrow".

" Oh yeah " Hermione smiled. " how are we going to celebrate this year..".

" Hermione " Ron groaned. " She probably doesn't want to celebrate considering she's having ferret junior ".

" Ron, do not make fun of my child " Maya screamed.

" Calm down " Harry whispered " I hear footsteps ". The portrait opened and in walked innocent looking Neville Longbottom. He skipped pleasantly into the boy's dormitray . One the coast was clear the four friends went back to their worrying and aggressive arguing.

" So are we going to owl your parents ? " Ginny asked. Maya sighed and agreed. She begged Harry for them to use his invisibility cloak as she didn't want anyone to snatch the letter from her and read it. The four barely fit in, they were crowded together, and Ron kept muttering how he hated It.

The reached the owlry and entered inside.

" what owl should I use ? " Maya asked. She didn't have an owl of her own, she had a cat like Hermione.

Hedwig flew down on to Harry's arm. " you could use Hedwig" Harry suggested. " She's been dying to deliver something, as I can't really write to Dursely's, you could use her".

Maya shook her head. " My parents know what your owl looks like Harry, they might think you're the father if I did so".

" better Harry than Malfoy " Ron whispered.

" What about Pig or Errol ? " Ginny suggested.

" Are you mental ? " Ron snapped. " Her parents' know our owls' as well, they might assume its mine or Fred or George's ".

Hermione being the voice or reason suggested using one of the school's owls. The letter was sent off. The four sighed. Things were going to get very complicated, But one thing was for sure;

No one was to say a word to Draco Malfoy !

**Tell me what you think…Please ! All advice and Critique are welcome !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and story alerts…love you guys! Hope I don't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter….or Pigfarts….though that would be would awesome ( Pigfarts not Harry Potter) but I'd have to get a rocket ship to go to pigfarts, cause its on Mars….but the head master there Rumbleroar, I heard is a Lion…That Can Talk !**

**Disclaimer: I also do not own any lines taken from the hit musical A Very Potter Musical that can be found on you tube for your viewing pleasure.**

The four Gryffindors sat down at their table in the great hall. The past few months had been exceedingly stressful. Hermione glanced down at the Daily Prophet that laid on the table beside her plate.

"Oh look "She muttered. She pointed at the headlines. "Rita_ Skeeter shall be making one more appearance at Hogwarts for the Final Task. She is anxious and bursting with enthusiasm for being there when we find out who is our TriWizard Champion"._

"That's the last thing I need" Harry muttered. "Her there".

Maya patted him on the shoulder. "Just relax, Harry, you'll do fine".

Ron took a sip of his pumpkin juice." Yeah just keep telling yourself that, mate". Harry sighed. His scar was hurting a bit, but he didn't bother to tell his friends.

From across the room, Slytherins were cackling and chanting some unsportsmanlike song about Potter. Blaise was clapping along with Crabbe. Goyle simply stared off into space as if he had no clue of what anything was. Malfoy was leading it and Pansy was throwing herself at him.

Hermione glanced at Maya. The girl had pulled her robes to cover up her arms. She pretended to shiver as she sunk down in her seat.

"I told you he'd break your heart "Hermione stated. She placed a small cupcake on to her friend's plate. "Eat" Maya nodded her head and reached for the cupcake. "I told you not to sneak down into that party either".

Ron reached out to grab another cupcake but not quick enough for Hermione to smack his hand away.

"Ron, Can't you be a least bit sensitive to the happenings of two of your best friends "She asked him.

Ron leaned back. "Sensitive? " He asked. "What do you think I am? A Bloody Girl? ". She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, Hermione "He stated." that I would like to eat a little bit before we go watch Harry win".

Harry titled his head up. "A little bit? Ron, you took most of my food of my plate". Ron shoved the cupcake into his mouth.

"It's not like you were going to eat it, what with your nerves and all "Ron said with his mouth full.

A small brown owl flew into the Great Hall. He flew low enough to drop off a small letter on to the plate in front of Maya.

"Oh no "Maya whispered. She picked it up. A Howler! Not wanting anyone to hear the contents of the Howler (they remembered the one Ron had received in second year) the four raced upstairs then into what they assumed was an empty corridor.

"I don't hear anyone "Ron confirmed.

"Neither does I "Harry stated.

Maya took the Howler from her pocket and opened it.

It rose in the air and started to scream, just like the one Ron's did a few years ago.

**Maya Elizabeth Noel! Did your father and I not teach you any better! It better not belong to that suicidal seeking-attention sadistic Potter or that one rotten boy of Arthur and Molly! Oh, what will I tell the neighbors? Consider yourself no longer a member of this family! Your father is livid…oh and tell Michael we send our love. **

The letter proceeded to rip itself into shreds afterwards. Maya stared down at the shreds. Did her parents really just kick her out of the family?

"Your mom loves me "Harry said. " Why would she call me Sadistic?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"She's just thinks frustrated, I'm sure if she knew it was Malfoy's, she wouldn't call you that, Harry" Maya told him.

Hermione looked quickly around the corridor. "Let's go. The next task should be starting soon" The four left the corridors. Neither of them noticed the shadow that lurked around corner; one that had listened to their whole conversation.

The stands were packed with cheering students. Maya, Hermione and Ron held a giant sign that read **Go Potter!** The stands went wild as the four champions stepped out.

Dumbledore silenced the band and the audience. He explained the rules of the maze and who would enter first. He gathered the four champions into a small huddle before sending them off into the Maze. Immediately the band began to play again.

"Go Harry" Neville cried. The Weasley twins were off around the stands placing bets on who would win. Ginny waved around a small flag for Harry. Maya's eyes glanced over to someone who wasn't cheering for Harry. A ferret who was seemed to be griping about something.

"I told you to stop thinking about him "Hermione whispered to Maya. Ron stepped up next to Maya. In his hands, he held a candy apple.

"Thinking about who? " Ron asked. He took a giant bite out of the apple.

"Wait" Maya called out. "What's that"?

"Candy Apple" Ron answered. He raised his eye brows. Surely, they would know what a candy apple was.

"When did you leave? " Maya asked.

"A second ago? " Ron answered uncertainly. All he did was leave to get a candy apple. He didn't expect to come back to twenty questions.

"And where did you get it "Hermione asked. Ron pointed over towards a few Ravenclaws who were selling candy apples.

"Why didn't you tell us "Hermione asked?

"It's not like I have to tell you everything "Ron almost shouted. " Now do I? ". The girls rolled their eyes, and picked the poster back up.

The minutes went by with much laughter and cheering. Fleur was the first to come out, (empty handed) then Viktor Krum (also empty handed). The crowd wreaked of enthusiasm. It was between Harry and Cedric now.

Suddenly Harry and Cedric appeared at the entrance of the maze, with Harry holding on to the cup. The Audience started to cheer, for it seemed that Harry had won. But the moment of joy lasted only a second till realization kicked in. Everything stood still. Everything froze.

"My boy" Cedric's father cried. Harry's face was dripping with tears; he whispered something to Dumbledore, and then was pulled away from the stadium by Moody.

"Let's go find Harry "Maya mentioned to her friends. She, Ron and Hermione began to leave the stands. They passed Cho chang who was being held in a group hug by her friends.

Maya's head started to feel light. Her stomach was queasy. She took a step, but couldn't hold it in. She bent over in one quick motion and puked all over a Beauxbatons student.

The girl squealed. Hermione quickly pulled Maya away with Ron trailing behind him.

"Eww" The girl cried. "This will never come out".

Maya wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I'm sorry, It was an accident".

The whole crowd interrupted with many cries and shouting. The three did their best to leave the crowd within one piece. They caught up with Harry in the common room, who told them in detail the events of the night.

They were alone in the common room for while. The portrait door opened and in walked Neville and Ginny.

" You will not believe how many rumor's are flying around the school" Ginny said. " Some say you killed Cedric, others are talking about a giant squid, and one where you're both attacked by werewolves".

Harry smiled a bit at the rumor's. A giant Squid was kind of ridiculous.

Neville looked at Maya. " There's also rumor about you" She tensed up. " Some people are saying that you're pregnant". The five other people in the room held expressions that confused Neville.

" It is a rumor, right? " He questioned as they were avoiding to answer him. The portrait opened again and in walked Parvati and Lavender.

" Oh, Maya" Lavender squealed. " Are you sick or something ? I saw you vomit all over Jacqueline. I hope its just a virus, because people are going around saying that you are pregnant".

" who's saying that ? " Maya asked.

Parvati did a quick glance at Lavender. " I heard my sister and Cho talking about it. They said they overheard a few others talking about it". The two girls waved and went up to their dormitory.

Hermione sat up in the chair. " That means someone over heard the letter " She deduced. " Or one of you slipped up" All eyes turned to Ron.

Harry sunk down in his chair. " He's back" Harry muttered. " Voldemort's back". Everything that happened in the graveyard replayed in his mind. His parents, worm tail, Cedric, Voldemort; It all kept flashing before him.

**Tell me what you think ! :D My computer messes up sometimes and tends to Omit words, plus my spell check doesn't recognize Harry Potter Names and Words so tell me if there is a mistake in the spelling of them. Thanks !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter ….**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :D**

**Rumors spread through the school like wildfire. The coldness everyone felt after the funeral didn't help anything. Then there was the wept of sadness that panged everyone for the new friends would soon be separated. In everyway, someone felt something. **

" **I'm going to miss you" Maya and Hermione were told by their new French friend. The bauxbaton girl, Madeline, smiled and then joined her schoolmates.**

" **I spent most of my free time with her and I still can't speak French" Maya laughed. The two were interrupted when Viktor Krum strutted over towards them.**

" **miss granger" Viktor Krum lead Hermione away from the crowd. Maya giggled at the blush forming on her best friend's face. Maya felt someone tap her shoulder, she spun around to see her younger brother Michael.**

" **What?" She asked.**

**He shrugged his shoulders. " Dumbledore wants to see you" Maya felt her heart drop. Would she get kicked out of Hogwarts? " And Hermione and Ron". She eased up a bit. After a smirking Viktor walked away from Hermione, Maya dashed over and grabbed her friends wrist.**

" **Dumbledore wants to see us, and Ron" Maya informed her. The two began searching the crowd.**

" **probably about Harry" Hermione stated. The two called out Ron's name over and over. They found the redheaded boy relaxing on a bench. With out warning the two girls grabbed Ron and pulled him away from his tranquility.**

" **What the Bloody hell do you two erratic females think you're doing" He asked. The two dragged him inside of the castle. **

" **Erratic? " Hermione questioned. " Nice use of vocabulary, Ronald". **

" **do you even know what it means?" Maya asked.**

**Ron nodded his head. " Ginny told me, yesterday". The girls rolled their eyes and headed for Dumbledore's office. They were met in the hallway by Professor Flitwick.**

" **Oh, children" He smiled. " Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you…Ahh There he is". Flitwick waved goodbye and hurried down the hall as giddy as five year old on Christmas. **

**Dumbledore stood there at the end of the hallway. The three friends looked at each other and slowly made their way to him. The girls released their hold on Ron.**

**Dumbledore lead them inside of his office. They sat down in convenient chairs and waited. No one spoke, they simply watched Dumbledore pace awhile till finally settling down in his own chair.**

" **I called you three in because you are Harry's best and most loyal friends". Though Ron did cringe a bit on the word Loyal. He had a lot to make up for after his big riff between him and Harry earlier in the school year. **

" **Harry will going through something that none of you will ever have to face" Dumbledore explained. " I think It would be best to give him a break this year. A break from the wizarding world, and Voldemort and all things as such".**

**The three were horrified. " Wait!" Maya shouted. " Does this mean we can't write to him".**

" **I'm afraid so" Dumbledore stated.**

" **That's Rubbish" Ron shouted. He and Maya stood up.**

" **It is Rubbish, He's our best friend!" Maya screamed.**

" **We can't just let him go back to those horrid muggles" Ron shrieked.**

**Hermione remained calm in the situation. Her facial did express the surprise and sadness the others were feeling, but she held herself back.**

" **Please, Dumbledore" Hermione pleaded. " Excuse our rudeness. It is just that Harry needs us now. We have to write to him".**

" **I am sorry" Dumbledore replied. " but I do believe this will help him get his mind of things. Do you promise to have no contact with him during the Summer. At least until he's brought to you by the order?".**

" **Yes" Hermione answered.**

**Maya sat down. " Yes" Her voice broke.**

**Ron waited a few minutes before agreeing. Dumbledore dismissed them, but as they were leaving the office He called Maya back inside.**

**He told her to once again sit down. " Miss Noel, It is come to my attention that certain rumor's have been spreading around the school. Now of course, These rumor's do affect your life and lives of others. So my question is. Are You?".**

**Maya sighed. She had almost forgotten about the whole thing. If only it was simply a rumor, then she could go back to her regular life. Well, regular as it gets when your best friend's with Harry. **

" **yes, I am professor" She admitted. Little beads of sweat formed on forehead at the thought of getting kicked out of Hogwarts. " Please, Professor, Please! Please! Please! Don't kick me out! I have no where else to go and Hogwarts is the best place in the whole world, I don't want to leave".**

**The headmaster held up his hand to shut her up. He chuckled. " I do understand now why they call you the Dramatic one of the group". Maya grinned sheepishly. " I can assure you, that as long as you need it, Hogwarts will be here for you.". **

" **I'm not in trouble or anything?" Maya whispered.**

" **Maybe with your parents" Dumbledore stated. Maya nodded her head. Yep, Her parents, how true that statement was. Maya stood up and was about to leave when she heard on last thing spoken from Dumbledore. **

"**Though, I do feel that this should be the last thing on Mr. Potter's mind" Dumbledore commented before Maya left the office completely.**

**Ron and Hermione were down at the end of the hallway. Maya strolled over to them, but she held the most ridiculous look on her face.**

" **are you alright?" Hermione asked. The laughter was contagious between the two girls. They were both having small giggling fits.**

" **He think its Harry's" Maya answered. Ron's face turned bright red. **

" **You're joking?" He gasped for air. Maya shook her head no. Their laughter blocked out all sounds coming from either direction. None of them heard the slow uneasy steps heading towards.**

" **What's so funny" A raven haired Gryffindor asked.**

**Hermione composed herself. " Congratulations Harry, You and Ron are going to be proud fathers". The four friends headed for the entrance to the castle. **

" **Can you believe half the school think it's either mine or Harry's" Ron asked as they came down their last flight of stairs.**

" **As long as we're the only one's who know who the real father is" Harry stated. As they scurried down the steps, none of them paid attention to a small shadow moving behind them as they spoke.**

**It was always strange to leave Hogwarts. As if a huge chunk of them remained in the school while they were on summer holidays.**

" **This summer" Harry exclaimed. " Is going to be better than last years. We can hang out more. Sure I'll have to find someway around my aunt and uncle, but we'll make it work". He smiled, something he hadn't truly done since the last task. **

**His friends exchanged worried glances. How in the world were they suppose to break it to him that they agreed to no contact over the summer. No, they would keep it a secret from even. Though it may hurt him and their friendship, but how could they hurt him when he just started to be happy again. **

**They were at war in themselves and neither of three bothered to mutter a word about their meeting with Dumbledore.**

**Maya caught up to Harry. " It'll be a different summer" She smiled. Her eyes glanced at Harry's smile for a moment. Her stomach dropped twenty feet. Since when did Harry's smile do that to her. She couldn't ? Could she? **

**She couldn't think her best friend was sort of cute now could she? No, impossible, it was a feeling of all the rush everyone else is going through. At least that's what she told herself. **

**As they bordered the train, Hermione grabbed her friend's shoulder and pulled her away from the boys.**

" **You find the compartment we'll catch up later" Hermione told them.**

" **Can't you Narcotic females just hurry up already" Ron shouted. Harry grinned from ear to ear. He pulled Ron down the train's hallway to find a compartment. They soon found an empty one and stepped inside.**

" **Do you even know what the word Narcotic means?" Harry asked. He sat down in the seat beside Ron's.**

" **No not really" Ron answered.**

" **Let me explain it to you then.." Harry said.**

**Hermione released the girl's arm. " Since when did you like Harry?" Hermione smiled. Maya shook her head. **

" **No, I don't like Harry" Maya replied. " He's my friend. I feel about him the same way I feel about you and Ron". Hermione smirked. **

" **That's not what I saw" She taunted as the two headed down the train's hallway.**

" **Oh really" Maya called out to her. " is it the same thing I see with you and Ron". Hermione blushed.**

" **That's" She sputtered." That's, That's completely different. There's nothing going on between me and Ron."**

**Maya slid the compartment door open. " Whatever you say, Hermione" She replied in the same taunting tone her friend had given her. **

*** Meanwhile***

" **Is it true then" Blaise Zambini asked his best friend.**

**The pureblooded ferret that sat across from him nodded his head. He held a small scowl on his face, but then again when did he not. Draco Malfoy tapped his figures against the window beside him. Goyle may have been a complete dunce, but the boy didn't lie about things he hears when coming back from the bathroom/**

" **what are you going to, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. **

**Draco smirked. " I'll think of something". **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note : Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts! They mean a whole lot! Anyway here's the next chapter. The whole chapter is mainly letters amongst the friends.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ron,

The Dursleys are bit more, I don't know. They don't talk to me anymore. They try to ignore me if they can. Dudley doesn't ignore me. He gets worse around his friends. Sirius wrote to me the other day. He didn't tell me exactly where he was but he said it was nice there. Hope your summer isn't as bad as mine is so far,

Harry

_Hermione, _

_I don't know what to do? Harry has wridden to me three times now and if I don't right back I'm sure Hedgwig will bit my hand off!_

_Ron!_

**Dear Ron,**

**First off, it's written not Wridden. Secondly do you mean write not right? Thirdly, I know its hard Ron, but we have to keep our promise to Dumbledore. I'll see you and Maya in a few days.**

**Love Hermione.**

Hermione,

Ron hasn't replied to any of my messages so far this summer. Do you know if he's alright? How has your summer been so far? Are you going to visit the Burrow anytime soon? How' s your family? My summer has been as usual only the Dursleys are avoiding more so than last year. Sirius wrote to me a few weeks back. He's doing fine, he says where he is currently is nice, and that it is filled with waterfalls. I'm sure he'd take a waterfall over his cell in Azkaban any day. I know I sure would.

Harry

Dear Hermione,

So what time are we picking you up again? And would your parents prefer floo powder or muggle transportation? I feel terrible. Harry's been writing to me as well as Ron. I don't think I can handle telling Hedwig I'm not replying. I think she hates Ron now. When she delivered the letters to us she almost took a chunk of his red hair.

Hope to see you soon, 

With love, Maya

**Dear Maya, **

**I know how hard it is to resist replying or calling ( muggle use of the telephone, remember?). But we have to keep our promise to Dumbledore. It breaks my heart as well, with each letter I get but we just have to do it. **

**Tell Mr. Weasley that it doesn't matter. My parents are actually quite curious as to how floo powder works. They even started cleaning the fire place! I know what you're thinking ( ridiculous muggles!). **

**Can't wait to see you all at the burrow. **

**Love Hermione.**

**PS: Ron's probably reading this over your shoulder. While I'm there we have to Make sure he does you know what even if you have to force him.**

Maya,

I'm wondering if something has happened to you guys. How's Ron and the rest of the Weasleys? Are you at the Burrow? I remember you leaving the train station with them, because you couldn't go back home with your parents. I'm sorry, if that offended you in anyway Maya. I, well, Nevermind! I haven't heard from any of you all summer.

Harry

_Hermione,_

_What? What are you going to have me forced to do? _

_Ron. _

**Dear Maya**

**Buahahaha we are evil!**

**Hermione**

Dear Hermione,

He " claims" He has it figure out! Ha! See you tomorrow!

Love Maya

Ron,

Just wondering if you still exist

Harry

_Hermione,_

_That was not funny! You two had me believing you were going to mordar me or something? _

_Murder, Ron!_

_Maya, butt out this is my letter!_

_You don' t even know how to spell letter! Hey, Hermione, just wanted to let you know, That had to be the most awesome week ever! Hope the rest of your summer is that fantastic! Love Maya_

_Ok, back to me! I can't believe all that fuss over giving Crookshanks a bath? You two are mental._

_Ron_

**Maya and Ron.**

**Ron, yes I am mental. And so is Maya. That's why she's having ferret junior and I'm engaged to Viktor Krum**

**Love Hermione **

Hermione,

You should've seen the look on Ron's face after he read your letter! It was priceless. Don't worry Fred and George took a picture. I'll send it you after they show everyone in the world!

Love Maya

Hermione,

Only wondering if you are actually receiving my letters.

Harry

_Hermione,_

_Will you please tell Maya to stop bugging me!_

_Ron_

Hermione,

Ron is being a child and can't handle a little teasing

Maya

_Hermione, _

_Maya is behaving more like a child and can't handle teasing either_

_Ron_

**Maya and Ron,**

**Will you two children stop behaving in such a manner. I'm surprise you two haven't burned down the Burrow in one of your arguments**

**Hermione**

Maya,

Well, It's three days till my birthday. Still haven't heard from you

Harry

**Ron and Maya**

**First, please do not argue the fact I put Ron's name first on the paper, I'm in a rush. Secondly, I'm so excited to meet the order of the phoenix. See you there!**

**Love Hermione**

To Sirius,

None of my friends have been replying to my letters. I've felt more alone this summer than I've ever have my entire life. The nightmares of the tournament are still fresh and well there's something else. I, nevermind. I'm counting down the days till I can once again me on the grounds of Hogwarts. I miss everyone.

Harry.


End file.
